Frank-N-Furter
Dr Frank-N-Furter - główny antagonista kultowego klasyka z 1975 roku, Rocky Horror Picture Show. Jego głównym celem było stworzenie idealnego mężczyzny jako własnej zabawy seksualnej, którą robi w postaci Rocky Horror. W jego rolę wcielił się Tim Curry. Biografia W swoim zamku mieszkał wraz ze swymi sługami, bratem i siostrą Riffem Raffem i Magentą, a także ze Columbią. W czasie, gdy Brad i Janet spotykają Franka, jest gospodarzem dorocznej konwencji Transylwanii, z kilkoma Transylwańczykami jako gośćmi imprezy. Oznacza to także pokazanie Transylwanianom jego dzieła, Rocky'ego. Po swoim pierwszym występie śpiewając „Sweet Transvestite” wraca do swojego laboratorium, czekając na Brada i Janet. Po przybyciu wita ich łagodnym flirtowaniem, a następnie przemawia do Transylwanii na temat swojej pracy. Następnie tworzy Rocky'ego. Śpiewa krótką piosenkę o swoim sukcesie „I Can Make You a Man”, a następnie przerywa mu Eddie, były chłopiec dostawczy, którego zamknął w głębokim mrozie. Eddie śpiewa „Hot Patootie”, podczas którego Rocky zaczyna tańczyć. Frank, będąc zazdrosnym mężczyzną, Zabija Eddiego z zazdrością, a następnie śpiewa „I Can Make You a Man Reprise”, po czym udaje się do apartamentu dla nowożeńców z Rockym. Udaje mu się uwieść zarówno Brada, jak i Janet po wyjściu z apartamentu dla nowożeńców, a inni Transylwańczycy odeszli, a nawet udaje im się przekonać ich, aby uprawiali z nim seks. Później, były wychowawca Brada i Janet, dr Everett Scott, pojawia się w zamku, a Frank jest od razu podejrzliwy wobec niego, myśląc, że dr Scott jest członkiem FBI poszukującym kosmitów. Gdy kolacja jest serwowana wszystkim, dr Scott pyta o Eddiego, ponieważ jest on jego wujem. Dr Scott śpiewa o Eddiem, „Teddy Eddiego”, zanim Frank zdejmuje obrus, by ujawnić, że ich obiad składał się z rozczłonkowanych resztek Eddiego. Janet krzyczy i ucieka do Rocky'ego, który pociesza ją, ponieważ uprawiali seks, ku niezadowoleniu Franka. Po raz kolejny zazdrość odwraca umysł Franka i ściga wciąż krzyczącą Janet przez zamek do laboratorium, a Brad i dr Scott podążają za nimi. Następnie używa samodzielnie wykonanego urządzenia, które zamienia ludzi w żywe posągi Brada, Janet i Dr Scotta. Columbia, która wymyśliła Magentę, Riffa Raffa i Rocky'ego, potem konfrontuje się z Frankiem, mówiąc, że będzie musiał wybrać między nią a Rockym. Zamiast tego Frank zamraża zarówno Columbia, jak i Rocky'ego. Frank ma krótką rozmowę z Riffem Raffem i Magentą, a następnie mówi im, aby przygotowali się do pokazu. W teatrze zamku Frank ubrał Columbię, Rocky'ego, Brada i Janet w strój podobny do swojego, pończoch, gorsetu itp., I odsłania je jeden po drugim, śpiewając piosenkę „Rose Tint my World”. Następnie Frank zaczyna śpiewać „Wild and Untamed Thing”, aż Riff Raff i Magenta, w futurystycznych skafandrach kosmicznych, przerywają przedstawienie, mówiąc, że mają wrócić na swoją planetę Transsexual w galaktyce Transylwanii. Frank jest zdumiony i śpiewa „I'm Going Home”, aby spróbować zmienić zdanie Riffa Raffa. Próba jednak się nie udaje i Riff Raff ogłasza, że Frank ma zostać zabity przez laser, który ma przy sobie. Frank podnosi się na pełną wysokość, czekając na śmierć, gdy Columbia, która stała za Riffem Raffem, krzyczy. Riff Raff odwraca się i strzela do niej, zabijając ją natychmiast. Frank wpada w panikę, gdy widzi, do czego zdolny jest laser, i próbuje uciec, wspinając się na scenę za nim. Niestety został zastrzelony przez Riffa Raffa. Rocky, który był świadkiem wszystkiego, podbiega płacząc przy zwłokach Franka. Riff Raff strzela do niego kilka razy laserem, dopóki on też nie umrze, a ciała jego i Franka spadną do basenu. Ciało doktora Franka N. Furtera najprawdopodobniej zostaje zabrane z powrotem do Transseksualisty wraz z zamkiem, gdy Riff Raff i Magenta wracają do domu. Rocky Horror Picture Show: Zróbmy to jeszcze raz ''Główny artykuł: ''Frank-N-Furter (Remake) Osobowość Frank był łagodnym i posłusznym cross-dresserem, który był bardzo uroczy, charyzmatyczny i uwodzicielski. Jego druga strona była skłonna do zazdrości, zabójstw i przytłaczającej rozwiązłości. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, był niezwykle przekonującym człowiekiem z wiedzą wystarczająco wysoką, aby samemu stworzyć życie. en:Frank-N-Furter Kategoria:Teatralni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Komediowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Złodzieje miłości Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Sutenerzy Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Kochankowie bohatera Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Ludożercy Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Kłamcy